I Promise
by JallieK
Summary: Bonnie shows Damon that candles can be fun. PWP


**Title:** I Promise  
**Pairing:** Damon/Bonnie  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary**: Bonnie shows Damon that candles can be fun. PWP  
**AN**: Written for TVD Kink Meme on Livejournal

**I Promise**

There are rules she must follow. Rarely does he let his guard down, but tonight is different. Tonight she becomes the artist and he her canvas. The room is dimly lit, the scent of vanilla pervading her senses as she trails her fingers down the naked expanse of his back. He's not the patient sort, but he remains silent under her ministrations.

She wishes that they weren't in a house that his brother made unannounced arrivals to. She wishes she were in a place where she'd be able to truly let go. The flame of the candle resting on the nearby dresser swells suddenly as Bonnie envisions giving herself up to her powers.

But there are rules.

"Damon," she says, swinging her leg over his body and settling her behind on his lower back. "Why are you so tense?" She digs her fingers deeper into his flesh, working out all of the knots she encounters. He doesn't answer her question but turns his head to the side and lets out a quiet, almost contended sounding sigh.

As her hands move further up his back, she drapes herself more completely over his body. She greets his neck with her lips while she grabs the wrists of his folded arms.

"Mmmm." Damon raises his head and turns it even more, trying to get a glimpse of the witch behind him. "Did anyone ever tell you you have _really_ talented hands." He feels more than hears the laugh that she emits, and settles his head back down—his cheek making cool contact with the sheet underneath him.

The weight of her body is inconsequential. She is tiny and breakable and powerful as fuck, and the juxtaposition of that reality sends a measure of longing through his belly.

"This guy I know keeps telling me that," Bonnie begins lightly. "But I'm not sure if I believe him."

Damon suppresses the growl that attempts to escape his throat. He's been receptive to letting her have her fun simply because he was content in the knowledge that _he's_ the one in control; but fucking _A_. He can fucking _smell_ her arousal mixed in with the vanilla from the surrounding candles and _damnit _if that doesn't make him want to bite something. Preferably her.

Mentally shaking away that image, he focuses instead on her words.

"I think you should listen to him," his voice is a perfect mixture of lazy interest and nonchalance and belies nothing of the thoughts running through his head.

But Bonnie can see the affect she's having on him. Can see as his face shifts intermittently between human and vampire, the latter rising ever closer to the surface. Pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his ear, she pushes herself back until she's sitting up fully. She gives no warning as she levitates the candle to her waiting fingers and pours the hot liquid onto his skin.

Damon's head springs up and his shoulders jump while a string of curses fly out of his mouth.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" He's resting on his forearms now and glaring at her. His hair is mused and his cheeks are rosy and she can't suppress the giggle that bubbles out of her throat at the sight of him.

"Oh you think that's funny?"

Bonnie traces the pattern the molted wax has made on his back as she answers.

"I don't know…I think it's a _little_ bit funny."

Damon responds with a humorless smile and pushes himself up in an attempt to extricate himself from her. He's already thought up a clever remark to explain why her funtime is over, but the words die on his lips.

"Bonnie…" his voice is soft and full of warning. He's not in the mood for _this_ fucking type of game, and he's not in the habit of repeating himself. However, he's forced to do the latter due to the strength of an invisible hand gripping his body, keeping his limbs firmly locked into place. "Bonnie," he looks down at his arms stretched out underneath him, teeth bared. "There are _rules_."

"Exactly," she replies, and his eyebrows arch as she pours more wax unto his back. "And you said I get to have you tonight." His cock jerks slightly and he calls her all sorts of nasty names in his head. 'Cause even pissed off, his body responds disloyally to her words. Nonetheless, he doesn't like how helpless she's made him, and his anger over that overwhelms any desire he feels.

"Fuck the rules," he spits out as she tips another shot of wax over his skin. In response, his eyes change and his fangs emerge. "Bonnie I _swear_…"

"Damon I promise you'll like it," he opens his mouth to speak, but she rushes on before he can get a word out. "And if you give it a chance, I'll let you go."

She can _feel_ the anger radiating off of him, but she doesn't care. This is her night.

He mutters a tight sounding, "_Fine_," and she very gently eases his body into the mattress. Leaning forward, she pours the wax unto his skin and quickly kisses the affected area. She repeats this several times until she hears a stifled sound of pleasure escape him. "So you _do _like it," her words are feather light and cool against his ribs, and she can all but hear the groan in his chest as her breath plays against his sensitized skin. Bonnie's hands travels with a purpose, licking and waxing as she goes, her mouth stopping only to pay special attention to his neck. His breathing is heavy and his fingers are partly clenched, but he's still fighting her, unwilling to simply give in.

"Bon—nie…" His voice hitches, her name broken into two syllables as she bites his ear and swirls the lobe between her tongue. He sounds angry yet turned on.

"I'm going to turn you over now okay," she says quietly. He doesn't affirm, but he doesn't protest her statement either. So rising to her knees, she turns his body until he's facing her.

Damon's dark boxer-briefs are tented and the front of his chest is slick with sweat. Bonnie closes her eyes at the sight of him, stretched out and staring at her with an intensity that flies straight to her core. She levitates the almost burned out candle and uses her hands to slowly peel away the thin material of her vest up and over her head. Incredibly turned on by the sight of him, she lowers herself onto to his clothed member and rocks gently.

Watching him as he watches her, she uses one hand to caress her breast and the other to pull her cotton undergarment forward. Bonnie lowers the candle and carefully pours the liquid so that it runs down her abdomen and over the bundle of nerves settled at the apex of her thighs. A surprised moan is wrung from her throat at the sensation, and she rocks herself even harder against him. Her concentration is broken now and the candle drops uselessly to the bed and flickers out.

"Bonnie," he pauses and bites the inside of his cheek for composure. "Let…me…_go_." She moans her response while putting her hand on his stomach, pressing her weight into her palm. He watches as she reaches for his length through the opening of his briefs, and groans at the flash of pleasure that shoots through his body as she strokes him.

Damon's eyes are completely black now, his fangs distended. He licks his lips and accidentally cuts his tongue against his sharpened teeth. His eyes roll back in his head when the coppery taste of blood fills his mouth.

"_Damon_," she breathes, and just the way she says his name compels him to look at her. "_Damon_," his hips bucks up when she rubs the tip of his penis against her wet opening. "You feel _so_ good." It occurs to him several seconds after the fact that he can even move his hips at all, and he tries to do the same with his hands. Her restraints are still there, but her hold is weakening.

Bonnie pulls her hand away from him and he watches her lean forward until they are chest to chest. Somehow she makes tucking her hair behind her ear sexy and he raises his hips again, hoping to instigate some sort of friction.

Completely dissatisfied but only slightly angry now, he smirks at her as she moves in to kiss him. "You _do_ know I'm going to punish you for this," he says against her mouth. She pulls back slightly to stare at him and replies with an amused sounding, "_Really_?" But the word is lost on his ears as all his focus becomes centered on the drop of blood hanging from her lower lip.

Curious, he rubs his tongue against his canines and nearly hisses at the taste. His tooth must have nicked some part of her mouth. Bonnie notices where his eyes are resting and licks her lips, inquisitive to what could capture his attention so fully. Eyes twinkling she watches the hungry look on his face intensify.

"You can get even more of that tonight," she responds quietly, and his eyes flash green, all of his senses caught as much off guard as he is at her words. He recovers quickly though and quirks his lips up saying, "Then all is forgiven."

A smile graces her mouth as she leans forward again and kisses him. He deepens it immediately, swirling his tongue against hers, and pulling his hands free when he gets another taste of her blood.

"_Fuck_," he says as he savors the faint trace of copper sliding down his throat.

Free at last of magical restraints and frustrated as hell, Damon none too gently grabs Bonnie by the waist and flips her onto her back. She moans then, because she likes it a little rough, and reaches to pull her underwear down.

But Damon is two steps ahead of her.

With a sharp tug, he rips the offending material off. She smiles at him and hums her pleasure when he rubs himself against her opening. As he's leaning forward she reaches up and rests a restraining palm on his face. Lightly she runs her thumb along his elongated tooth and watches his nostrils flare in response.

"Don't take too much," she warns, voice breathy and strained. "Okay?" Her free hand is buried in the hair resting on the nape of his neck.

"Hmmmm," he murmurs noncommittally as he presses his lower body more securely against hers. The smirk his face adopts is slightly disturbing and promises her nothing, but she pays it no mind when he slides into her.

As he begins to move, he opens his mouth and carefully sucks on the thumb that is resting against his lips. A moan of delight escapes her and the sound makes him even harder. Damon slides one hand underneath her back—the other behind her knee—and raises her slightly, trying to find a deeper angle.

"Oh _God_," she cries, and he can feel her inner walls flex against him. An expletive falls from his lips when she throws her head back and, knowing what it promised, exposes a large, throbbing vein. He lowers his mouth and runs his teeth lightly against her flesh. Diligent to the task, he lathers her neck with his tongue, thrusting into her with an achingly slow pace.

"_Damon_," she moans, gripping his shoulder tighter, and that's all the invitation he needs before he sinks his fangs into her. Distantly he hears a pleasured cry.

Her blood is still the best he's tasted in a century. It's a mixture of innocence and power and something that's uniquely Bonnie.

Unable to help himself, he pushes deeper inside of her and quickens his pace.

Bonnie can't hold back the corresponding scream that escapes her mouth. She knows she sounds wanton and that if Stefan's lurking somewhere around the house, she'll be beyond mortified later. But the feeling of him simultaneously draining and filling her causes a pleasure that is almost unbearable in its intensity.

Bonnie's hands are everywhere in a frenzied attempt to anchor herself. Her nails run along his back, her fingers following suit along his arm, until finally she flings her hand down and grabs a fistful of the cotton sheet underneath her.

"Ahh, ahh, _ahhhhhhh_," she yells, dragging out the last syllable as he hits a particularly sensitive spot inside of her.

Damon is greedy and unrestrained by design so naturally he wants all of her blood, but acting on that impulse isn't smart. Besides…where would that leave him? Fucking a corpse for one and two, no more witches blood in the future. So without much warning, he pulls out his teeth, and emits a none-too-quiet, "Jesus fucking _Chri$t_" next to her ear as he continues to forcefully thrust into her.

And though Damon's figured out decades ago that there's a fine line between wanting and caring, he's too high on her blood to prevent the subsequent words from tumbling out of his mouth.

"You're _mine_," he breathes harshly, raising his head and waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him. "_No_…_one_," he punctuates each word with a thrust. "_Touches_…_you_…_like_…_this_." Even in the midst of what he's doing he finds the presence of mind to be surprised, because it's fucking true. He really doesn't want anyone else doing this with her.

His eyes are green again and his fangs are gone. Bonnie opens her mouth to respond, but her orgasm hits suddenly then, fast and all-consuming in its strength. It steals her breath away and turns her eyes black. Before completely losing her senses, she manages to get one arm around Damon's shoulder and hangs on for dear life.

The sight and feel of her coming sends him over the edge, and a low, guttural groan is pulled from his throat. He buries his face in her neck and rides the wave of his climax to the end.

Breathing in the scent of her, he decides that this is maybe the hardest he's ever come in his life. But even if it is, he'd never tell her of course.

His thoughts are interrupted at the sound of her giggling. Moving slowly he pulls his hand from underneath her and pushes himself up. As if by habit, she combs aside a lock of sweaty hair from his forehead, and Damon let's it happen with no remark or insult. Face uncharacteristically calm, he stares at her with a lifted eyebrow.

"Well," she says, still somewhat breathless. "I told you you'd like it."

The END.

NOTE: _I don't know WHERE that came from. I've never written anything close to this in my life. _

_**Also, feedback is greatly appreciated and very much adored!**  
_


End file.
